Capitulo 6: Love Bites El amor muerde
by MinaWinchester
Summary: Capitulo 6: "Love Bites"  El amor muerde   Febrero de 2008  dos meses antes de que el trato de Dean se cumpla . Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur.


Capitulo 6: "Love Bites" (El amor muerde)

Febrero de 2008 (dos meses antes de que el trato de Dean se cumpla). Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur.

En mi celular suena "Pour some sugar on me" de Def Leppard (sobre todo la parte que dice: "I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah"), y obviamente es Dean quien llama.

- Hola bebe!

- Hola nena ¿Qué estabas haciendo? (me contesto del otro lado del teléfono).

- Cocinándome algo liviano para almorzar ¿y tu?

- Estamos con Sammy en Omaha, Nebraska viendo una casa embrujada o que dicen que lo esta…es la "Casa de Morton" y…

- Un momento…¿estas "trabajando"?...Pensé que tu y Sam estaban buscando la manera de librarte del trato con el demonio del cruce de caminos….Dean me prometiste que…(le conteste medio enojada)

- Si, también estamos haciendo eso; no te preocupes…De todos modos…Estaba pensando si querías que nos viéramos en la ciudad, así pasamos un tiempo juntos…¿Dos o tres días, talvez?...

- Puede ser….papa salio a hacer un trabajo a San Diego, California….Y estoy a 2 horas de Omaha…Solo si me prometes que no vas a meterte en esa casa y que nos veremos directamente en la ciudad; porque, por lo que he leído quien entro allí nunca ha salido vivo…

- Cariño, deja de preocuparte…Sam y yo veremos ese asunto y si es muy peligroso no entraremos ¿de acuerdo? (me contesto, y yo sabia que me estaba mintiendo, y que ya había entrado a la casa varias veces).

- Okay, envíame un mensaje con la dirección de la casa y los esperare afuera para asegurarme. No creerás que voy a tragarme el cuento de que sales y entras de la casa sin involucrarte…

- Mujer! Si que eres terca! (me contesto casi como gritándole al teléfono).

- Dean Winchester, escúchame bien, si quieres tener sexo tres días seguidos conmigo mas vale que me hagas caso….sino…que Sam empiece a enseñarte sus técnicas de "no sexo por un tiempo ilimitado" ¿fui clara?. (Le dije con voz firme y tratando de no reírme).

- Demonios! Esta bien…(me contesto y yo podía sentir cuanto le había molestado eso).

- De acuerdo, voy a prepararme alguna ropa para llevar, terminar algunas cosas aquí, a llamar a papa para avisarle, y salgo para allá…

- Cariño, mmm…asegúrate de poner ese traje de….ejem…tu sabes…de "Gatubela" (me dijo con voz de niño entusiasmado).

- Okay, "Batman", lo haré (le conteste entre carcajadas). Nos vemos, saludos a Sam.

- Se los daré (me contesto y colgó el teléfono).

Termine de almorzar, limpie un poco la casa, llame a papa y prepare mis cosas para viajar. No sabia que demonios llevar. En realidad ¿debía llevar algo, además de mi traje de vinilo negro de mujer gato?. No estaba muy segura. Por las dudas empaque muy poca ropa, mas bien…empaque mi lencería de encaje…creo que conociéndolo a Dean, con eso iba a ser suficiente…

Cuando quise darme cuenta se había hecho tarde y salí de Sioux Falls pasadas las 8 pm. Llegando a Sioux City y a una hora de Omaha mi auto comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, así que me detuve en la primera estación de servicio que encontré para poder revisarlo y ver que era lo que le pasaba.

Maldición!. El auto tenía problemas con algunos cables del motor, arreglarlos me llevaría más de 45 min!.

Llame a Dean para avisarle que llegaría mas tarde de lo previsto. Eran las 9.30 pm.

Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo: la leyenda de la "Casa Encantada de Morton" decía que a las 00 horas del día 29 de febrero de cada año bisiesto las puertas y ventanas se sellaban hasta el otro día y que quien entraba en ella quedaba atrapado en un camino seguro hacia la muerte. Debía evitar que Dean entrara a esa casa, a cualquier precio. Era suficiente con saber que solo le quedaban dos meses, no podía perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. No podía perderlo y punto.

Arreglar el auto me llevo una hora y cuarto, el apuro por llegar y mis nervios me jugaron una mala pasadaza por lo que no lograba encontrar el maldito cable suelto. Todavía tenia una hora para llegar a Omaha, eran las 10.45 pm; rogaba llegar a tiempo.

11.50 pm, estacione en la puerta de la casa de Morton. Sinceramente debo reconocer que la fachada exterior daba miedo, mucho más que cualquier otra casa "embrujada" que haya visto. Saque mi telefono celular y lo llame a Dean.

- Hola, nena! (me contesto).

- Dean! ¿En donde diablos estas? ¿Sam esta contigo? Estoy en la puerta de la casa, veo el Impala pero no te veo a ti o Sam dentro de él ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? (le pregunte enojada y preocupada).

- Estamos dentro de la casa, ya salimos. Tenemos que sacar a unos idiotas que hicieron su "campamento paranormal" aquí…Uh ¿te acuerdas de los dos idiotas que te conté con quienes nos cruzamos en Texas?...

- ¿Estas hablando de esos que tienen una pagina web y que dicen ser "cazafantasmas" o algo parecido? ¿Cómo se llamaban…Ed y…Harris…algo? (le conteste).

- Sip, los mismos…

- Dios mío! Que idiotas!..Dean…son las 11.59 pm quieren apurarse a salir! Háganlo YA! ¿Dean? ¿Dean? (le pregunte insistentemente al teléfono).

La comunicación se había cortado. Intente llamar a Dean un par de veces más sin éxito.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la casa y trate de abrirla. Podía escuchar a Sam y Dean gritando. Pero era inútil: ni yo desde afuera ni ellos desde adentro podíamos abrir las puertas o ventanas. Ni siquiera rompiéndolas.

Estaba desdeperada, no había manera de poder ayudarlos a salir o de que ellos me dejaran entrar. La única alternativa que tenia, era esperar y confiar en que saldrían vivos de ahí adentro o de lo contrario los perdería a ambos para siempre.

Comencé a dar vuelvas alrededor de la casa buscando un punto débil. Pero no sirvió de nada. Solo me puso más nerviosa: oía absolutamente todos los gritos que salían de adentro de la casa. Mis habilidades como bruja eran inservibles. Demonios! Demonios! Demonios!. Dean podía llegar a morir sin saber cuanto…cuanto…lo amaba en realidad…

Llevaba dos horas fuera de la casa y parecía como si hubiera sido una semana entera. Tenia que dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces. Trate de calmarme. Respire hondo. Intente enfocar mis pensamientos y concentrarme para ver si podía proyectarme astralmente. Era algo que nunca había hecho, pero valía la pena intentarlo. No lo logre, me sentía absolutamente frustrada. Habían pasado dos horas más. Eran las 4 am.

En un momento dado todos gritaron a la vez. Dios mío! ¿Dean estará muerto?. Luego sentí que alguien repetía un nombre: "Corbett", y sentí alivio. Y culpa. Lo peor de todo era que no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, las únicas dos personas que podían ayudarme estaban adentro de esa casa!. Dean Winchester, mas vale que salgas vivo de esta, así yo puedo matarte por hacerme pasar por todo esto!.

Pasaron dos horas mas, eran las 6 am. De pronto se sintió un sobrio silencio y la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. Corrí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude.

Primero salio Sam y luego Dean, y detrás suyo los "Ghostfacers" (así se hacían llamar).

- Dean! Gracias a Dios! Estas vivo! (y lo abrace fuertemente). Sam!.

- Ey! Nena! Llegaste!.

Y le di una bofetada.

- ¿Qué dem…?.

- Eso fue por no escuchar lo que te dije…Podrías haber muerto, maldito bastardo! (le conteste a los gritos y con mis nervios de punta).

- Oh…si, yo también te extrañe…¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Crees que iba a dejar a estos idiotas morir ahí adentro?. Es mi trabajo, es lo que…

- Tu trabajo es mantenerte vivo hasta que encontremos la manera de librarte del trato! ESE es tu trabajo! (le seguí diciendo a los gritos).

- Deja de gritarme y cálmate!. Jesús! ¿Cuál es tu problema?¿De repente te agarrro el PSM (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual)?. No hagas tanto lío por….(me dijo enojado casi a punto de enfurecerse).

- ¿Qué no haga tanto lío?...Oh, disculpa si me preocupo demasiado porque no quiero que te mueras…¿Sabes que?...Creo que voy a irme…No puedo creer que haya perdido todo este tiempo aquí afuera de esta casa en ruinas, con la angustia atravesada en mi garganta, de saber si ibas a salir vivo o no de allí! Que te vaya bien! Maldito!...

Me dirigí a mi auto a los gritos e insultos. Sam nos miro a mí y a Dean boquiabierto. Estaba segura que pensaba que éramos dos imbéciles. Teníamos solo dos meses para poder estar juntos y lo único que hacíamos era pelear como niños de 5 años.

Ingrese al primer hotel que vi y me registre. Estaba furiosa. Y para colmo podía ver por el espejo retrovisor de mi auto como Dean y Sam me siguieron todo el camino hacia la ciudad.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de pelear con Dean por su decisión de dejarse morir y no luchar. Cansada de ver como me alejaba cada vez mas de él con excusas baratas. Cansada de que amarlo doliera tanto.

Sentí que alguien golpeo mi puerta. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a abrirla.

- Dean…¿Qué quieres ahora? (le pregunte con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos).

- Uh…¿Puedo pasar?. (me pregunto).

- No. (le respondí secamente).

- Oh…es una lastima…porque tienes un lindo traje de "Gatubela" y no tienes un superhéroe que pueda quitártelo con sus superpoderes…(me dijo con vos risueña y guiñándome un ojo).

- ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?.

- Oh…Dios…y aquí vamos de nuevo…¿Serias tan amable de dejarme pasar así tus gritos no llaman la atención de las demás personas en el hotel?...Me gustaría, que si tengo que escucharlos, sea en privado…

- Como gustes! (le respondí casi a punto de enfurecerme aun mas).

Dean entro y cerré la puerta. Cuando me di vuelta para mirarlo, me tomo de las caderas y me acerco hacia él e intento besarme. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Estaba tan enojada que lo único que hice fue empujarlo lejos de mí.

- Que demonios crees que haces! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Eh?. ¿0810-llámame-cuando-quieras-que-estaré-siempre-dispuesta? (el dije en forma de reproche).

- Oh…con que esas tenemos…Solo trato de que no te preocupes tanto por mi y de pronto me convierto en tu "proxeneta"?...Debí haber escuchado a Bobby cuando dijo que no era buena idea que estuviéramos juntos…

- Disculpa?. Ahora soy un inconveniente para ti porque no hago lo que tu quieres que haga?...(le dije levantando la voz).

- Realmente tiene ganas de esto? Esto es lo que quieres hacer dos meses antes de que los malditos pitbulls del infierno vengan por mí? En serio?. (me dijo empezando a enojarse).

- Y tu realmente quieres decirme porque no me dejas estar a tu lado en ese momento? Quieres decirme realmente porque lo único que haces es alejarme cada vez más de ti en cada momento que puedes?. (le conteste levantando la voz un poco más). Ya no te importa como me siento al ver que te voy a perder para siempre y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?. Tan poco significo para ti?...Si vas a terminar con todo esto, este es el momento perfecto…Hazlo ahora y evítame mas disgustos…

- Ja! Esto es fantástico! Intento protegerte y piensas que ya no siento mas nada?. Que clase de personas crees que soy? Eh? Crees que el hecho de dejarte sola, a ti, la única mujer por la que realmente he sentido algo en mi vida; no me esta matando por dentro?. (me dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome a los ojos). Eh?.

- Si eso fuera cierto nunca hubieras hecho ese trato! (le dije gritándole y golpeándolo con mis manos en el pecho).

- Tenia que hacerlo! Sammy estaba muerto! Tenia que traerlo de vuelta! (me grito agarrandome las manos para tratar de evitar que lo siga golpeando).

- Te odio Dean Winchester! Te odio! (le dije llorando).

- Yo no….(me dijo y me beso).

En ese momento todo se volvió un torbellino. Sentía como sus labios me besaban dulce y apasionadamente mientras me llevaba contra la pared cerca de la cómoda y me subía a ella. Sus labios siguieron el recorrido por mi cuello, mientras me sacaba despacio la blusa. Yo ya tenía mis manos debajo de su remera acariciando su espalda. Me tomo en zancadillas, dimos un giro hacia la cama y suavemente me acostó. Podía ver su maravilloso torso desnudo encima de mí. La radio se encendió de golpe. En ella sonaba "Love Bites" de Def Leppard. Me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes y me dijo: "Te amo, no importa lo que pase. Siempre te amare". Volvió a besarme. Lo hizo por todos lados, mi cuello, mis senos, mi vientre, mi sexo. Podía sentirlo dentro mío una y otra vez. El éxtasis vino y fuimos uno, como ocurría siempre que hacíamos el amor. Éramos uno y el todo. Y pasando la madrugada nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté en la mañana Dean se había ido, esa iba a ser la ultima vez que lo vería con vida.

Cuatro meses después me daría cuenta que esa noche había quedado embarazada.


End file.
